Bouncer
Bouncer is a former Roboto Ball player who is one of the eight new Giants in Skylanders: Giants. Background Personality While still an All-Star Roboto Ball player, Bouncer had a big, lively personality that helped popularized the sport. Even after he no longer plays the sport of Roboto Ball, he still holds a sense of loyalty to his Mabu fanbase, who remembered the security-bot fondly from his playing days, and Bouncer became determined to defeat the Arkeyan King, not wanting to let his fans down when they were enslaved by the Arkeyans. Biography Long ago, Bouncer was an All-Star Roboto Ball player. His big, lively personality helped popularize the sport, but after taking too many hits to the head, he retired and the sport faded away. Bouncer then became a security-bot in the Crystal Mines. It was there he encountered dozens of Mabu from his Roboto Ball fan club that had been enslaved by the Arkeyans. Not wanting to let his fans down, Bouncer came out of retirement and began shooting at a new goal – defeating the Arkeyan King. Soon after he teamed up with other Giants, and together they became the first Skylanders. Story History Bouncer, along with the other Giants, participated in the fight against the Arkeyans for the freedom of Skylands. To truly stop their tyrannical foe, the Giants confronted the Arkeyan King himself and his army of War Machines. Although the Giants were victorious in their battle against the Arkeyans, and ended their reign of terror, the Iron Fist of Arkus used the last of its remaining powers to sweep all eight Giants from Skylands and banished them to Earth, where they would remain for 10,000 years. Abilities Bouncer’s base power is shooting out the tips of his fingers. He is quite famous for various ricochet trick shots with these blasters. Bouncer can launch rockets from his shoulders, and use an aiming reticule to make them land in a very precise spot. Trivia Normal= *Bouncer and Drill Sergeant are the only Tech Skylanders so far to be fully robotic. *He may be Arkeyan, considering in the Lost City of Arkus, the Weapon Master says that Roboto-Ball was an Arkeyan sport. He also has an Arkeyan color scheme, like Drill Sergeant (who is confirmed to be made by the Arkeyans). It is also possible that he was created by the Arkeyans for sport purposes. *Bouncer bears a resemblance to the Iron Giant, the title character of the movie, The Iron Giant. *Bouncer's elemental symbol is on his chest, and his back. *Bouncer is voiced by Bumper Robinson. Some people know him as the voice of Bumblebee, Blitzwing and Porter C. Powell in Transformers Animated. Ironically, Bouncer, Bumblebee and Blitzwing are robots. **Bumper Robinson is also known for the voice of Rook Blonko in the 2012-present series Ben 10 Omniverse. *When defeated, his defeat screen on the Portal of Power shows the gear on his chest falling out. *He bears a slight resemblance to GridMan from the MegaMan Battle Network series. *Bouncer's head slighty resembles Clank from Ratchet and Clank. |-| Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Robots Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Giant Robots Category:Giant Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Tech-Users